Never say never
by somniloque
Summary: Tia wants to play football no matter what. They parents won't let her play no matter what. She doesn't know what to do, but suddenly she meets a boy who can make her dream come true... It sounds impossibly but you don't know a word 'impossible' when you're a son of the most wanted man in whole Galaxy. D'Jok/Tia before Season 1, three-shot.


**A/N: Heeey! After some time I decided to publish here my another GF story. I write it almost three years ago (gosh, how it came so fast?) but I really like it and after some corrects I'm putting it here to let you read it. **

**It's a story about my favourite crack pairing - D'Jok and Tia but it's quite soft, so I think you can read it even if you don't like them together. Action takes part before Season 1 and I broke canon a little bit - D'Jok doesn't live with Maya but with his father, Sonny Blackbones. Almost the whole thing is happening on Obia but you'll notice it while reading. It'll be a three-shot but at first I'm publishing only Part One. Please, read it and say if it makes sense to publish Part Two and Three, I'll be very thankful. :) **

**I heard that there will be no Season 4. Do you hear it? Yeah, this is my heart breaking in two. Thank you very much, Alphanim.**

**PS This story is for Phoenix Rise from the Ashes. I hope you'll like it and please remember I'm still waiting for _your_ D'Jok/Tia story! ;)**

* * *

**Part One**

"You're not gonna play football _never_, do you understand? Never!"

"Why?!"

"Because it's not a sport for our daughter! Have you ever seen a girl playing football? You'll be a disgrace for us!"

Tia has no power to explain her parents once again that she's different than other girls. She doesn't care about boys, clothes, cosmetics. She's not interested into a hot rumors about celebrities. She doesn't put make-up. She doesn't go on a parties. She doesn't have a best friend.

But, of course, her parents don't know about it, they think she's like any other girl, but this is a lie. They've never taken care of her, entrusting her raising to a nanny. Tia loves Stella, but she can't replace her parents, who are always out of home.

She tries to convince her parents once again. "But –"

"No," father cuts her off. "It's our last word. Go to your room now."

Tia runs upstairs, to her bedroom, to her refuge, the only place, where parents have got nothing to say. She flings herself at a huge bed with a baldachin and curls up. She lets tears stream down her face and wet freshly laundered bedding.

She feels so weak... Maybe... maybe football really isn't a sport for her? She's just a petite girl, boys are usually these who kick the ball. Maybe her parents are right?

But she loves it so much... This uncertainty, a fact you never know what will happen, when you're keeping your fingers crossed for your team and when they're on the ball, your heart is beating faster... An adrenaline, a risk, but a fun too. Tia has never experienced it. She has always been only 'the ambassadors' daughter', like she had no name. Fragile, weak, girly.

She comes up to the window. From here she's able to see a nearby park. She sees a group of teens. They're probably around her age and kicking a ball between each others. What makes Tia surprised, there are girls too. One of them is exceptionally good – she's got very long, brown hair, which waves on the air. She makes great tickles. Tia know she would do everything to have an ability to play with them. She feels like a princess imprisoned in a high tower.

She hears a quiet knocking on the door and Stella, Tia's nanny, comes to the bedroom. She's a mother–looking woman – short, stubby, with fair hair and bland face. "Is everything alright, Tia? I heard your quarrel with parents..."

"And you're not surprised, huh?" Tia sits down on her bed and pats a place next to her. Stella sits down here and embraces her. "I wish so much having parents permitting me playing football... But they don't want me playing _any_ sport!"

"Maybe they've got some reasons...?" proposes Stella shyly.

"Reasons? What reasons?!" resents Tia. "They think only about themselves, only trying to inhibit me. They don't want lose their reputation. After all, what would think, if I was playing football!"

"Don't be mad." Stella hugs her. "I'm sure there is some solution. Maybe your parents will change their mind? You have to wait a little and give them more time."

"They won't allow me playing football anyway..."

"You never know." Stella smiles to her warmly. "Come on, Tia, I made chocolate cupcakes, your favorites!"

Tia willingly goes with her – her love to chocolate lets her forget about the quarrel with parents.

* * *

Tia unwillingly comes into her school next day. She learns in the most elite and prestigious high school on Obia. It's a school with very high standard, one of the highest in whole galaxy. It's the place where all famous people's children learns. However, in this eminent combination she can't find even a mate. Everyone's treating her with cold indifference and calling a 'weirdo' behind her back because she doesn't care about the newest trends. Every single day in a school is a torture for her.

While a lunch break she notices a commotion next to the board with announcements. She pushes up in a first row and sees a huge poster covering school timetable and advert about lost glasses.

_A recruitment to a new team!_

_Former player of famous Akillians and Shadows teams, Aarch, came back to his family planet and plans to restore football on Akillian! This is why he organises a team who has to prove that Akillian still has something to say on football area! All interested people in age from 15 to 19, who think they can play football, are welcomed to a recruitment to a team, which is going to take place at new-built Aarch's Academy on Akillian on May 22nd. A recruitment is going to start at 9 a.m._

_Good luck!_

_President of Akillian's department Ligue of Football_

Tia looks at poster in disbelief. She hears other student's murmurs around her. They mock at Aarch, that he wants to restore football on Akillian where a football passion was frozen fifteen years ago, like the whole planet. But Tia doesn't listen to them. A recruitment is going to take place on May 22nd. It's a little more than a month from today. She decides to go on this recruitment, no matter what. Although it's going to be hard, if not impossible.

* * *

Late at night, when her parents fall asleep, Tia sneaks out of house, keeping a ball with herself. She wants to go to the park where she saw those playing teenagers yesterday. There is a pitch. She can work at free kicks maybe... She has to be really good if she wants to get into Aarch's team.

It's dark and quiet in the park. Tia barely can see the outline of the goal. She puts the ball around twenty yards from the goal and kicks for the first time. Then everything comes up roses. She feels a wild happines inside, she wants to yell in an excite. An adrenaline flows in her veins with a blood, her body becomes tired but in a positive sense. Tia's in a bad condition, because she doesn't train often, so she quickly gets tired. She sits down on the ground and almost screams in a fear.

She's not alone here. There is some figure next to pitch's line – Tia recognizes that it has to be a boy. He comes up to her.

"You're good," he says. His voice is nice. It's possible to hear recently finished voice mutation, so a boy has to be around her age.

"How long are you staring a me?" she asks, trying to keep being confident but in fact she's scared.

"I saw only few last shoots. But I've never met a girl who's so good at football before!"

Tia stands up. "I have to go." She has no idea what this boy is doing here but she doesn't want to talk to him anymore. She's not sure what he's able to do... and she doesn't want to learn out.

"'Cause what, your mommy doesn't allow you talk to strangers?" the boy mocks. Tia ignores him, but he goes behind her. "Come on, I'll walk you to home."

"You don't have to, I'll manage," she replies haughtily and starts to go faster.

"Walking alone at this time it's not very safe."

"And what, maybe you'll defend me?"

"I'm pretty sure I won't harm you."

They approach to the street where's a light from a lantern. Now Tia is able to see the boy. He's tall, at least a head taller than her. His ginger hair is disheveled.

"Who the damn are you?" Tia asks.

"My name is D'Jok," the boy answers.

* * *

Tia quietly sneaks into house. She hopes nobody noticed her disappearence. She's wrong – just when she closes the door, funky Stella runs up to her.

"Tia, where have you been?" she whispers. "Your parents have already woken up, go back to your bedroom before they notice you were outside!"

Tia obediently runs upstairs to her room. She wears her PJ's quickly and throws her clothes to the wardrobe. She jumps on the bed and covers herself with the blanket. In the same moment the door opens and Tia closes her eyes, pretending sleeping. She hears quiet parents' talk but she can't understand what are talking about. When the door closes, Tia smiles to herself. She's incredible lucky.

* * *

Two days later, when Tia is coming home from school, she meets D'Jok again. He comes out from one of the blocks of flats. He notices Tia immediately. "Hey!" he yells.

"Hi," she mutters when he comes up to her.

"You know, I've been thinking 'bout you recently," D'Jok admits baldly, "and I came to the conclusion that I had seen you before..."

"Two days ago, in the park?"

"No, more before..." D'Jok frowns. Tia blenches – as a daughter of known politicians, sometimes she appears in newspapers or television. She didn't tell D'Jok who she is – she doesn't want him to become another person who thinks about her nothing different as 'politicians' daughter'. "But I can't remember when I saw you..."

"Maybe you saw someone who just looked alike me," provides Tia frantically.

"Yeah, maybe... Hey, wanna go to the pitch?" he proposes suddenly. "I've got a ball." He draws a clearly used ball out of his backpack.

"I'm supposed to come home..." she mutters uncertainly. Parents probably won't notice her being late but she doesn't want to make Stella worried... again.

"Come on, play with me," encourages her D'Jok, smiling. His smile is really nice and when Tia notices it, she feels her heart pounding. _Calm down_, she tries to calm herself down. _Don't be stupid, girl. You don't even know him!_

But she can't resist and goes to the park along with D'Jok.

"Do you live here?" she asks while they're on their road.

"Temporary," replies D'Jok evasively.

"What does 'temporary' mean?" Tia repeats, frowning.

"I'm from Akillian."

"Yeah, I can hear it in your accent." Tia throws in.

"I'm gonna to live again over there soon," he says.

"Your parents felt homesick, didn't they?"

"I live with my dad."

"Your parents got divorced?"

"Nah. My mom passed away."

Tia is lost for words. She looks at D'Jok, but he seems to be impassive. On the contrary, he smiles slightly.

"Do you miss your mom?" Tia asks shyly. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it and she's questioning him so insolently...

"Actually, no. I've never known her. She died soon after giving me birth."

Tia is shocked by the fact how easy it's for talking about this kind of things for D'Jok. On his place, she probably wouldn't like to broach this subject. She feels something like respect towards this boy.

They reach to the pitch. There is a group of teenagers already with a girl with long brown hair among them, who has been seen by Tia. All of them seem to know D'Jok. They look at Tia suspiciously.

"Listen, guys, this is Tia," D'Jok introduce her, "she's gonna play with us today."

"I don't think she can play," states a girl with long hair. There's a contempt in her voice.

"Hey, I know ya!" A boy with dark short hair points at Tia suddenly. "You're the ambassadors' kid, aren't ya?"

Tia looks at him, shocked. She hoped nobody would recognize her... She's _the ambassadors' daughter_ again. She hears whispers from everywhere, "Whaaat? The ambassadors' kid's gonna play with us?" Tia feels tears of humilitation in her eyes. She hoped she would meet someone nice finally but it ends as usual... She turns around and runs to her home. She hears D'Jok calling her but she doesn't pay attention to it.

* * *

"Tia, you have a visitor," Stella says, coming into Tia's bedroom. She looks surprised just like Tia. The girl quickly stands up from a bed and wiped her tears.

Who came to her? She never has any visitors. Generally, very rarely someone foreign comes to their house, and if even, they're parents' visitors or one of Stella's friends. But her, Tia, never has any guests. She has no friends, so even no one comes to her home to borrow exercise books or something like that.

Tia almost screams when she sees, who came to her house. No, it's impossible...

"Nice place," D'Jok states, closing the doors.

"H-how do you know where I live?" Tia utters.

"The ambassadors are your parents, everyone knows where you live," D'Jok says, shrugging. "Can I take a place?"

"Sure, sit down." She pointed at her armchair. "Sorry for asking but... why did you come here?"

"I want to apologize you for my friends," D'Jok mumbles. Tia knows he's saying about teenagers from a park. "But... why didn't you say me that you're a kid of famous politicians?"

"I don't know you at all! Why should I trust you?"

"Because you've got no one but me?"

Tia is lost for words again. D'Jok is insolent but he's right at once... She has no friends, only him... But he's not even her friend. Maybe. She's not sure.

"It doesn't change anything," she tries to defend. "How can I know you're trustworthy? Prove me."

D'Jok smiles to her slyly. There's a light appearing in his eyes and this makes Tia even more worried. "Come with me to a recruitment to a Aarch's team," he says firmly.

"No way, my parents won't let me go," she replies immediately. "They probably will make me a scene because you came here. They don't like visitors. And for sure they won't permit me to play football! They disallowed me long time ago."

She hopes D'Jok would give up but, to be honest, she feels treating not fair. He can do whatever he wants and she's so limited. It seems that D'Jok's father is very understanding and he gets along with his son. She wants D'Jok to come out but he's still sitting in her armchair and this strange smile is still on his face. Tia starts to be anxious.

"Who said your parents would know about it?" D'Jok asks, giving her a sly smile.


End file.
